powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 1: They Came From Raiden's Basement
They Came From Raiden's Basement 'is the first episode of Power Rangers EDF and The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of G.U.A.R.D, Rick Blaster, Agent Tina Bell, Calvin Roosevelt, Ayumi Asakura, Raiden The Thunder Prince, Amaterasu and Fuden The Wind Prince. It is also the debut of the Red and Pink Ranger powers and weapons, as well as the Star Orb Summary The mischievous Wind Prince Fuden plots to steal the mysterious Star Orb from G.U.A.R.D and conquer the Earth. As a result, Rick Blaster, Ryan Royle, and Ayumi Asakura commission the Power Rangers EDF. Plot On a planet a ways away from Earth, there reigns an Empress. The Empress Of The Takahara, and All-Mother of the Ten Worlds. Her magical Floating Bridge connects all of her domains together. Old and Wise, for some reason her wisdom has set her eyes on Earth. She calls in her two Prince sons. We learn of this royal family. Empress Amaterasu, and her two sons Prince Raiden, and Prince Fuden. The two Princes, however, are far from ready to become Emperor. Raiden, The Elder Thunder Prince is brash, boisterous, and often one to settle things with violence. Fuden, The Younger Wind Prince is treacherous, cunning, and brutal in his plans against his enemies. Amaterasu sends her two sons to Earth to retrieve something called the "Star Orb". Raiden, ready to fight, goes to his Armory. But its raided! "Jiro! He must be behind this!" Closer to our home, Whistles sound. The rhythmic pattern of drill whistles go off in the night. 20 soldiers pay heavy attention to the whistles, making sure to stay in line. Two of them, can't seem to do so. "Dang it Johnny he said LEFT! Your left not MY LEFT" They bicker throughout the rest of the drill. ''Whistle Whistle Whistle A voice booms behind the soldiers. "You guys look, exhausted. Hmmph. Big, strong men and women, exhausted. Back in 'Nam we did this exact training. Everyday. Every single day. Except, we called this 'Warm up"... The two soldiers fall over, making a fool of themselves. The voice booms again, and collects onto a figure. A tall, strong, booming Sergent. Black shades over his eyes, uniform shining in the moonlight glare. His name, is Calvin Roosevelt. Fearing reprecussions, the two fools, Johnny and Jenni stand at attention. Blaming each other for the disturbance. Calvin takes off his shades and speaks. "Back in Nam, I had a best friend too. We fought just the same as you. But we always had each other's back. Pointing fingers is good for one thing: giving the enemy a target to shoot at. You two are best friends, no need to throw each other under the bus for something trivial. We work together here, and we all have to pick each other up when we fall." We see just how big this operation is. G.U.A.R.D. The secret orginization protecting the Earth from threats on a planetary level. The entire compound is filled with vehicles, soldiers, and scientists working. The scientists, are working on a spherical object. Rick Blaster, director of G.U.A.R.D, watches the test go down. His right hand woman, Tina Bell informs him of the research made. "Sir, this rock. It has properties like we've never seen" She says nervously. "We've never seen a lot of things that end up being exactly what mankind needed at that point. I'm intrigued on what exactly it is we haven't seen" He says dismissvly. "Sir. This is different. It doesn't follow our laws. Universal laws of matter, gravity, space, time. It's not just extra-terrestrial." Blaster looks over. "It's extra-dimensional" Bell finishes. Blaster looks in confusion. On the field, the Security Agent of the science division watchs. She stands alone, with a dead look. The scientists break for lunch, and on the way out we hear one whisper. "What's wrong with Ayumi? She's always just there, standing and staring blankly! Ugh, it bugs me! She should at least smile!" Blaster greets Ayumi. Being the one who recruited her, Blaster sees value in her others don't "Ayumi! My favorite daughter here!" He addresses her. Ayumi eases up. She's more comfortable. Blaster and Bell reveal that Ayumi is the only one to pass the "Project EDF Test" and once the reactors are ready, she'll be doing what she does best: combat. Raiden is in Buraku, world of the outcasts and his mortal rival Jiro. Jiro is much like Raiden. Loud and boastful. However, Jiro is king, and rules over his land. "Jiro! I see you've taken my stuff!" Raiden roars as he lunges at The King. "Me? Take your junk? Hah you make me laugh!" The two battle, with Raiden's lightning giving him the upper hand.Being the Tunder Prince means Raiden commands thunder and lightning. Through his trusty sword Inazuma, ''Raiden is nigh unbeatable In the meanwhile, Calvin walks down a corridor. All of a sudden, he sees something horrifying. It's Fuden, and an Army of animated armors. "What the?" Calvin draws his gun, but Fuden tosses him aside, leaving him to die. Calvin crawls to the triage desk to issue an alert, but struggles. Just as the scientists return to work, Fuden walks in. They scream in fear. Ayumi's eyes widen as she draws her weapon. Blaster and Bell are shocked as well. "Ah, there it is!" Upon seeing the stone, Fuden takes it. Blaster attacks. Fuden didn't want to dirty his hands, but now has no choice. The armors attack, killing the scientists. Ayumi fights Fuden, but he tosses her away. He takes the orb, opens a portal, and walks in. "Thank you Earth! I'll be back soon enough!" He dissapears into the void. Calvin's voice appears over the intercom. "Red Alert! Highly dangerous intruder alert!" G.U.A.R.D is scrambled as the Armors destroy the base. Ayumi notices the reactor chamber holding the Star Orb is about to have a meltdown. "It's gonna explode! We have to get out of here!" She tells Blaster and Bell. The three make their escape. "What of everyone else?" Tina asks. "Ayumi are you working on contacting whoever is at the triage desk?" Blaster yells "Already on it!" Calvin begins to bleed out. He sees the reactor about to blow. He tells the rest of G.U.A.R.D, and is resigned to his fate. G.U.A.R.D is saved, but Calvin is left to die. Ayumi makes contact. "Hello? Sergeant Calvin Roosevelt? This is Security Officer Ayumi Asakura. I heard your message. Are you out and safe?" "No. I'm staying until everyone is safe!" He says, lying in part. Everyone is safe now. Ayumi knows this. She goes back to save him. She slings him over her back and escapes. Blaster and Bell arrive just in time to save the two as the base implodes. Meanwhile, Raiden and Jiro continue to fight. But in the middle of the fight, Amaterasu appears, and takes Raiden away. Upon returning, she is furious. "I gave you ONE JOB. To FIND THE STAR ORB. AND YET, I HEAR OF YOU FIGHTING JIRO." "Mother he-" "ENOUGH! UNTIL YOU LEARN HUMILITY, YOU ARE BANISHED FROM YOUR POWERS!" She strips him of his powers, and forces him down to Earth. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He screams as he falls to our planet. Fuden sees this, and sends armors to kill Raiden permanately. His own brother? Fuden wants his own brother dead? Blaster, Bell, and Ayumi meet Calvin. But intros are short lived. They lost the stone. They need to make a move to Miami and find WIll Dillards, cause he knows how to find it. But before they can, Raiden's armors attack them. Blaster reveals that he took three Reactors, power cells made from the Star Orb. He gives out the red and pink reactors. Ayumi and Calvin morph. The Power Rangers EDF, is born. They defeat the armors in no time. As they continue to drive, Ayumi and Calvin talk. "You shouldn't have saved me." Calvin says. "I was ready to go. I had saved everyone. And now, I'm pulled back into it all." Ayumi replies "I saved your life. The least you could do is acknowledge it". "Asakura. I know about you. Your history. You've worked for some very sketchy orginizations. I've lost good men and women to your type. I don't trust you" She is heartbroken that Calvin would say such a thing. It's a cold car ride to Miami On the way there, the run into a guy on the floor. Raiden... Debuts *EDF Rangers (Calvin, Ayumi) *GUARD (Rick, Tina, Johnny and Jenni) *Takahara (Amaterasu, Raiden, Fuden) *Buraku (Jiro) *Raiden's Armors *The Star Orb *Star Reactor, Canary Reactor, EDF Changer *Star Red Ranger, Canary Pink Ranger Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011) *Mission 1: Awaken! The Super Powered Rangers-Chouranger counterpart Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Kamenrider2011